


Ryuuken's Private Tutelage

by nochick_fics



Category: Bleach
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Uryuu "performs" under pressure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2011 for Fanfic Bakeoff at LJ.

Leaning against the bedroom wall, Uryuu closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.  He was in pure agony, consumed by it, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he would last.  However, the duration of these… instances… was not up to him.   
  
It never was.  
  
“Look at me, Uryuu.”  
  
Ryuuken’s voice was calm and cruel as always, leaving no room for complaint.  The teen forced himself to look across the room and upon the face of the Quincy, staring at him with sharp blue eyes that had long since been robbed of even the slightest hint of defiance.  Defeated.   
  
“Continue,” Ryuuken murmured, settling back in his chair and serenely regarding his son’s torment.   
  
Uryuu’s hand tightened around his cock, his orgasm _right there_ , maddeningly close.  He had been at it for almost an hour now, stroking and squeezing and trying not to succumb, and his desperation was so immense that it was almost tangible.  Each second felt like a minute and each minute felt like forever and just as he thought he could bear no more, that he might finally break, Ryuuken uttered the one word that Uryuu had seemingly waited a lifetime to hear:  
  
“Come.”  
  
And so he did.  Hard.  So hard that he dropped to his knees from the sheer enormity of it.  So hard that he couldn’t tell if he was screaming or crying or both.  Uryuu hunched over, moaning and trembling and utterly revolted by what he had done.  He didn’t flinch when Ryuuken’s hand came to rest atop his head, but he could sense him standing there, watching.   
  
When he finally was able, the teen lifted his head and met the cool gaze of his father’s eyes.  In turn, Ryuuken unzipped his pants.   
  
And waited.  
  
Oh, how Uryuu hated him.  More than the Shinigami.  More than _anything._    
  
“Mm.  Good boy…”  
  
But some things were stronger than hate.


End file.
